


safe in your arms

by dreamthievespart17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kozume Kenma uses they/them pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, Pet Names, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Undefined Relationship, i dont write plot i write ~vibes~, projecting 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Kenma has had a long week and Kuroo comes over to cuddle them.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of light-hearted fluff recently - have another one :)

When Kenma arrives home from practice that day, the only way their state of being can be described is _body tired, head empty, no thoughts_. 

They’ve had what feels like the longest week of their life with having studied for and taken two different exams, written a page long analysis on whatever poem had caught their teacher’s eye that day, and created and presented a slideshow comparing prokaryotes and eukaryotes for their biology class. Of course, they were sleep deprived as well since they hadn’t felt right skipping practice even to finish homework – other people on the team had work too, but they went, so Kenma felt obligated to go as well (somewhere along the way, they’d actually begun feeling a responsibility for showing up for their teammates). 

The result had been evenings cluttered with late night studying and sometimes even calling Kuroo and asking if he’d be willing to help Kenma figure out whichever concept they were confused about or just listen to them talk through their ideas.

Naturally, Kuroo had agreed – he always did. 

And now, the most exhausting week of their life had come to a close. 

Finally home, they drop their sports bag on the floor and trudge lifelessly up the stairs. Stumbling into the bathroom, they peel off their clothes and turn on the shower, clumsily dialing the knobs until warm water is streaming out of the shower head, steaming up the glass around them. They slump forwards and lean their head on the wall in front of them, breathing deeply as they feel the knots of stress slowly beginning to detangle themselves from their chest. 

Several moments later, they muster the energy to lift their head and arms and wash their hair and body, movements sluggish but sure. 

When they finally step out of the shower, they wrap one towel around their waist and twist another up in their hair, nearly slipping on the tile as they exit the bathroom and softly pad to their bedroom. 

Kenma simply throws on whatever looks comfiest at the moment – sweatpants and a too-big shirt that Kuroo once forgot at their house and they never bothered to return. 

They’re just about to face plant into bed when their phone buzzes from their bag. Frowning, they pull it out of the side pocket, features soon softening when they see that the notification is from Kuroo. He’s asking how Kenma is doing and since they can’t be bothered to text, they hit the call button and wait for him to pick up. (Kuroo is the only person Kenma ever willingly calls, the only one who they never mind talking on the phone with.)

_“Hey, kitten.”_

“I told you not to call me that.”

_“Ah, but you’re so adorable – just like a cat, Kenma. I can’t help it.”_

“Whatever.”

…

“I’m tired and I didn’t feel like texting.”

_“Long week? You certainly worked hard, kitten.”_

“Yeah. School was too much and since I went to practice I didn’t sleep much.. you already know, since I called you late a few times.”

_“Mhmm. Yes I do… want me to come over and cuddle you to sleep?”_

“Are you making fun of me?”

_“No, no. I mean it, Kenma-cat. You had a long week and it sounds like you need to be cuddled. Let me come over?”_

…

“Fine.”

Kenma drops the phone on the floor and continues with their original plan, descending onto the bed as disgracefully as possible, laying face down on their unmade sheets. 

Their eyes flutter shut and they feel themselves drifting into sleep, allowing themself to be taken under, unwilling to bother staying awake until Kuroo arrives. 

Some unknown time later, they wake to the sound of their bedroom door quietly creaking open and they stir, eyes peeling open sluggishly and attempting to take in their surroundings as they muster the effort to roll over and meet Kuroo’s gaze. 

He’s got a stupid cat-like grin gracing his features and the knowing look in his eyes shows that he expected to find nothing but the scene before him when he arrived – Kenma already passed out in their bed, hair still damp and now rumpled, wearing Kuroo’s own shirt. 

“Hey, kitten,” he murmurs softly, shedding his coat and shoes as he crosses the room. 

“Kuro,” Kenma mumbles blearily, voice still thick from sleep. 

Kuroo crosses the room quietly and approaches the bed, moving to lay down on the other side of it, springs creaking under his weight. 

He scoots closer so that his front presses against Kenma’s back and his head rests on top of Kenma’s hair. 

“Relax.” He whispers, reverberations of his voice traveling through his jaw and directly into Kenma’s skull. It’s an odd sensation, but a calming one, Kuroo’s words traversing directly into their brain and coercing their body to comply. 

They loosen the limbs they hadn’t even recognized they’d tensed up again and sink further into Kuroo’s embrace as he snakes an arm across their waist. It’s casual, the way they cuddle, and comforting in the most routine way. It’s been a long time since the two of them last curled up together – the main reason Kenma wondered if Kuroo’s offer had been serious or not – but they’d done it enough throughout the years of their friendship that their bodies fit snuggly together like two puzzle pieces. 

Kuroo dips his head a bit and Kenma can feel him pressing his nose into their hair, inhaling the scent of their drug-store shampoo, his own body seeming to relax as he breathes in Kenma’s familiar smell. Kenma would know – they feel the same way about Kuroo, their scent memory kicking in and serving as the main factor in them refusing to return any of Kuroo’s clothes when he leaves them at their house. Instead, Kenma wears them around and falls asleep hugging them, breathing in the smell of Kuroo as their eyes grow heavy, similar to now. 

Except now Kuroo is here and Kenma is cuddling him, not just a forgotten jacket or t-shirt. And the reality is so much better. 

His stupid messy hair mixing with Kenma’s on the pillow the two of them share, his face pressed to Kenma’s scalp and the faint whisper of his breath brushing the hairs on the back of Kenma’s neck. 

His arm is slung over their waist and his fingers are entangled with theirs as he presses his muscular chest against their thin frame, holding them, surrounding them, shielding them from the world. 

They drift off to sleep with a soft smile gracing their lips, Kuroo at the forefront of their mind, his presence more comforting than any wishful dream. 

There’s no place Kenma would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Do kudos or drop a comment if you feel so inclined, and feel free to check out some of my other works if you enjoyed this :3


End file.
